Call it what you want
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Basically a fic set after journey's end where the human Doctor and Rose have a little fun together. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor held her hand and looked at her in the eyes while the TARDIS faded away with his other self and Donna inside it. She returned the look and then let go of him. She felt guilty somehow, she felt she had to love him, this version. But she still thought of the other Doctor, the one she knew entirely, the alien one. She still had feelings for him and that made her feel guilty because she thought she had to love this double. But they were the same weren't they? So it wasn't completely wrong what she was feeling. She was confused and didn't know what this Doctor was thinking, or course, so she went to sit down on top of a rock near the sea.

He watched her move away from him and felt the chill air hitting his face, his body. Now his temperature had lowered due to his single heart, and that wasn't helping at all. He didn't know what to do or say now. He was stuck in this universe, with only one life and nothing else but Rose, a part of him was happy about that but the fear was so strong that his human feelings were a mess right now and he had to admit that he was very fragile and emotional. The very subtle thing that happened he would have a heart attack or start crying or something.

He decided to sit down where he was and wait. He wanted to be with her, but she seemed to want the opposite and he was not going to be the one who did something she didn't want to happened.

Jackie watched them sitting apart and felt sad for them. She knew they loved each other and this was going to be a difficult road to walk but she was sure they were going to make it. She was determined to help them, it was obvious they wanted to be together, kissing in each others arms and loving each other but they were to shy and proud and right now a mess to admit it, or do something about it. Even if things got awkward she thought it was the best way, it wouldn't be a harm for them to be close a little.

The Doctor was still sitting down when he felt it. The connection with the TARDIS broke and he couldn't feel her anymore. And because he was so found of her and he had lost a lot of thing in so little time he screamed the anger out. Rose shriek from fear. She had never in her whole life seen someone so angry, so scared, so confused and lost. Jackie covered her ears as an instinct and closed her eyes while she knelt in the ground.

After the long and loud screamed the Doctor covered his face and started crying. His life was a completely disaster now, with the TARDIS all gone and the single heart and the whole human body and the most important girl in the universe didn't seem to want him anymore. But he was wrong.

Rose stood up quickly and run to him. She sat next to him and hugged him.

"Everything'll be fine" She said trying to comfort him.

He reveled his face to her and looked at her.

"My life is a mess" He let out in a sob.

"No it's not" She said "It's just different and you're not use to this," She stopped to think and then added sweetly "Doctor"

He smiled a little, a bit more confident about this and her feelings for him. "I just want us to be happy, but we can't be if you don't believe I'm him, the same man"

"And I will, just give me time, I want this too. I've thought and I think I understand why he left me, but I'm not sure though"

"Do you think he would have been able to leave if he told you he loved you Rose?"

She stared at him "Rose, I'm him. And that's it, I said it, I told you I loved you"

"I know, I'm sorry" She apologised.

"Don't be, I know is hard to understand"

"But I am, because.." She took a long deep breath "Because I love you too Doctor" She smiled and he returned the smile. She kissed him in the cheek. It was ridiculous really, how they both knew the other returned their love but weren't sure what to do with that information.

Suddenly Pete's van appears to rescue them from this beach full of horrible memories. Jackie sat in the companion's sit and Rose with the Doctor sat on the back. She was tired so she cuddle to the Doctor and was soon asleep. He smiled at the proximity of their bodies, it was really nice to have her so close and so warm.

The trip lasted an hour or so. When the arrived at the hotel in the nearest valley Jackie told the Doctor to wake Rose and made their way inside the hotel to meet her in the hall.

"Umm..Rose?" He tried without succeeding.

"Rooose" He called again and this time he added a nudge. She woke up and tried to figure out the view.

"Oh, sorry I.."

"Never mind" He smiled and searched for her hand. She blushed a little and he smiled at her when he saw her cheeks.

"We need to meet your mum at the hotel hall"

Once inside Jackie called for Rose and asked her if she wanted to sleep with her or with the Doctor in a separate room. She turned her back to find the Doctor sitting in a couch, looking at the ground and she told her mother that she wanted to look after him.

It was six in the afternoon, they ate dinner at the small hotel and went straight to their bedrooms. Jackie's was in the first floor while the theirs was in the third one. It wasn't even close to awkward at first. He held the key in his hand while Rose waited him to open the door with the big black number 32 in it. When they were inside it they stood still staring at the very small room. It had a single bed, big enough for two, a bed-side table, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. Everything in wood, except for the bathroom.

Rose couldn't wait any longer. It had been 4 years since she had been that intimate with someone. Her relationship with Mickey was definitely over and trying to go back would have been completely selfish. She thought it had been a while for the Doctor too, so they were practically equal. But would he want to do this right now? So soon?

"I can't read minds so would you tell me what you are thinking right now?" He asked quickly and shyly. He'd ben staring at her since they stepped inside the room and noticed the face she had when she saw the bed. And that was all she'd been looking at all this time.

She bit her lower lip. Then looked at him, at the bed, and at him again. And that made things pretty clear. Then there was nothing and no one who could stop them.

He grabbed her by the waist and pushed them brutally against the wall of the room after closing the door with his foot. He snogged her for several minutes while she run her hands through his hair, and then he started kissing her in the neck, then between the neck and the breast and then climbed to her mouth again. His hands moved fast as well, first they were in her waist, then in her bottom, and then in her legs trying to tangled them around his waist.

She broke the kiss to catch some very needed air and then looked at him full of hunger in her eyes, but also with some questioning in them.

"If you want me to stop Rose, I'll..."

But she cut him in the middle of the sentence stealing a kiss from his gorgeous mouth and biting his lower lip. "Why now? Why here? Why me?" She asked.

"Why not?" He replied kissing her neck again, and with than moan that escaped her mouth she started working on his pants. The night they shared was full of anger, sadness, hurt and pain, but also love, passion, understatement and healing.

* * *

The next morning, when the Doctor woke up in bed next to a naked Rose he smiled at the situation. First night together, a small and suburban hotel with her mother sleeping two floors down, and the've done it.

All his body ached from the events of the previous night. He didn't know what to think now, he was happy they reached that point in so little time and he wasn't disappointed at how it turned out to be, he enjoyed it and would definitely do it again. But he wanted to talk, to know what she thought about all this and what she had in mind for their future. She loved him, he knew that know because she told him and because after that wonderful night no one could deny it.

She woke up. The Doctor starts getting nervous, how should he act now? Was he supposed to kiss her good morning?

Rose looked at him once she was completely awake and very much aware of the situation and didn't know what to do either. She smiled and he returned the smile.

"I can't read thoughts so tell me what you are thinking" She quoted. That was a way of saying _"I don't know what to do either so please help me" _for them.

"I don't know what am I supposed to do now haha, should I kiss you? Say I love you? though I think I made that point pretty clear last night" And he smiled at her again, waiting for her to take the lead.

"Do whatever you feel like doing" She assured him. And after hearing that, he kissed her. It was more like a snogg but still tender.

"I was thinking," He started "that we reached this point," He looked down at them to make his point clear "without even knowing exactly what the other was thinking, after all we are different people now, Rose. I couldn't find in you the little, young and girly Rose I took away with me. I'm not saying I love you less or more, well actually I love you more with every second that passes but the thing is, I'm not the same Doctor either so we should get to know each other again. Do some catch up?" He suggested.

She laughed at the man he had in front of her. She loved him so very much it scared her to think she could loose him again someday.

"Of course" She replied.

"Now, we could go and have breakfast somewhere in town. Alone" He wiggle his eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"First of all. Where's my bra?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"Are you sure you need it?" He teased.

"Of course I do, and you could do with the boxers" They laughed so hard that morning.

This new adventure was going to be fun. Knowing each other, asking silly questions, discovering new human feelings and parts hardly used!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Did you like it? It's actually my first fic with the human Doctor (: This was written to be a single chapter fanfic but it depends in a lot of things so I'm not sure right now. You tell me! should I continue with a second chapter?**

**xoxoxoxo Olive**


	2. The walk

Rose finished showering and dressed herself. She started thinking about what had just happened. She slept with the Doctor. _The Doctor, _the alien who travelled with her years ago, but was now human. They've done it because they needed to do it. Yes, it was a need, no more a desire, or just a simple craving, not because they wanted to, well, of course they wanted but they had the need to do it in that exact moment right there.

The Doctor, who showered first, thought that too, that they have done it because they needed to. And that was okay, he wasn't complaining, he said it before he enjoyed it, but what now?

"Just go with it" He breath out. Rose got out of the bathroom.

"So...where do we go now?" And smile awkwardly, since she was in just a towel and nothing underneath it. _"It's not as if he hadn't seen me naked before..yes, it's not like that so it's okay"_

The Doctor noticed her as well, but he tried to stay calm and thought about last night, after all they did, how could he feel nervous about her being in just a towel?

"I don't know..Maybe we could go to the caffè just around the corner" He shrugged while suggesting the place, that seemed so irrelevant for them now, before the place was everything that mattered. Universes, galaxies far away from earth, aliens and different cultures. But now, without the TARDIS and being human, the Doctor couldn't care less about where to go and talk about their current situation. Though he didn't know if he was capable of such a thing, of starting the conversation.

Rose stopped and looked at him who was now flying in his thoughts. She got dressed without him even realising it and then they walked out of the room. At first they did awkward moves figuring out if they should entwined their hands or just go with the usual, they looked like a pair of teenagers who have just agreed to go to prom together. Rose decided to do what she told the Doctor the night before, do what she felt like doing. So she took his hand in hers, for his relief, and continue walking slowly to the exit.

Once outside they walked in silence, it was ridiculous really, to think that they had had sex in less than 24 hours and now they couldn't look at each other without blushing furiously.

"So.." The Doctor began "nice weather here in Norway don't you think?"

Rose couldn't believe he was talking about the weather right now, but who could blame him? Besides, she knew he was just talking about that because he was nervous and somehow he was trying to show her that.

"Yeah, nice weather. But I can't wait untill we get home! I would really like to have a decent night for once of..." And then she realised what she had just said "Sorry, I didn't mean to...What I meant to say was.."

"It's fine Rose, really.." But it wasn't cause he was tearing apart inside.

She sighed and said at last "Okay, can we just pretend that this is just a day like any other? Talk to me about last night, 'cause I want to know Doctor. What did you feel? Was it okay? It was our first night together after so long and we jumped straight to the physical act and.. "

He felt relief to know that he wasn't the only one with the doubts about what the other thought, he decided to be sincere.

"I enjoyed it very much. I would do it again any day, anytime..If you agree, that is"

She smiled, he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it.

"I would, definitely do it again. But..what do you feel about..us?" She asked shyly.

"Rose, I stayed here for you didn't I?"

"You didn't have a lot of options did you?" She stated sad.

He stopped, grabbed her by the arms and hugged her really tight rushing his hand across her back.

"Rose, I'm the Doctor, the same man with different body as always, and I love you, I always have, I just didn't have the courage to tell you or do something about it. But now we can have our forever and I'm not letting it get away from us" He sighed "But I still don't know what you think. Humans and their insecurities, now I'm one of you! Can you believe that? I need you to assure me all the time! How was it? Was it good, was it not? Do you love me as much as I do? I could go on asking you this silly questions all afternoon"

"No, stop right there, if you don't I won't be able to answer all your silly human questions and feed your ego at the same time" She smiled although he couldn't see her through the embrace.

"Doctor, It was...good, excellent actually you filled my expectations" She giggled "and my needs to" Now that was intimate he thought. "I love you more than anything I know, and that's saying something 'cause I travelled throught time and space you know?" They laughed at the joke "And..you know what drove me crazy last night?"

"What?" He asked in the most sweetly way a man could ever ask.

"The way you touched me and hold me in your arms, how you kissed me in my neck.."

"You are not bad either" He said with a big grin in his face. You could notice how satisfied was with Rose's reaction to his way of making love. He acted just like a typical human who had just done it for the first time.

"Soo, what should we do now?" Rose asked breaking the embrace.

"Well, we could.." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or, we could leave that for other day, when we are more confident about our new..relationship" She suggested.

"Right, yeah" He smiled "My first real relationship with a human...but we are doing it again right?"

"God! how many testosterone you've got there?" She teased.

"If I remember well, you were the one with the lack of control"

* * *

**Okay, I'm thinking of leaving this with three chapters only...but I promose the third one it'll be much longer :)**


	3. A bit more than kissing

They walked around the park in front of the hotel for almost an hour or so and then they remembered Jackie was staying at the hotel with them. They decided to leave a message for her in reception, they wanted to talk more, they were both humans now and that's what humans do.

"Who would have guessed uh?" The Doctor said.

"You human? no one haha"

"Me everything, human feelings, human insecurities, human .. hormones and all that, just one thing stayed the same"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Asked Rose.

"You. My love for you Rose" And he kissed her.

"You're so romantic, so ... movie-like"

"Movie-like? How do you mean?"

"This, you being romantic and everything, saying those things that you only hear in movies"

"Maybe, so I'm the movie-like man, all fluffy and definitely not ginger"

"You can dye your hair you know?" She laughed.

"Would you want that?" He asked surprised she suggested it, but if she wanted to he'll do it, just for her.

"No, I love your sort of brown hair"

They sat down in the grass, it was cold so they cuddle to keep warm.

"Rose, I've thought, since we are different and everything it'll be better if we, well because we didn't exactly talked about our future and maybe we should stay apart. I mean, like for me to get used to this human body and the whole idea of being human and for you to get used to this new me. I see how you look at me, you are still trying to see if I'm really him, which I am not but at the same time I am"

"Are you sure? We were apart for two years! two bloody years and, I want to be with you, I'm sure. I'm ready" Rose had to admit that a part of her didn't quite believe they were the same but she wanted to believe, and she knew she'll get there soon "Is this you trying to pull me apart like he always did?"

"You see? right there, you said he. I am him!" He stopped and then added "Ok, maybe not even I believe it, it's hard. Like if, our body had slipped in to parts, me and him, you need to understand, I need to understand. But no, Rose, after last night how could you think that way of me? I gave you my love because that's what I feel for you. I just want..how do you human say?"

"_WE _humans say" She corrected him.

"Right, yeah. I want to take this slow, step by step we'll get closer. But, I want to go slow, enjoy you but getting to know you. This walk isn't enough for me. I want you as my lover, my girlfriend or however you want to call us except "friends" cause I couldn't take that" He smiled at her "So no sexy thing untill we are ready. Untill you are ready to love this new me"

* * *

Rose thought it was going to be easy. Going slow with the Doctor, who now asked Rose to call him John, to get used to the idea and all that. But he wasn't helping her with that. Whenever he could kiss her he did it, and sometimes it was a bit more than a kiss. The first time it happened was after a week in the Tyler's mansion.

The Doctor, John, was looking for Rose to ask her wich shirt should he wear. He liked to ask her what to wear sometimes. He found her in the garden, sitting down reading a novel. He put his hands on her belly from behind and started kissing her neck. That was the first time he did something similar since their first and last night together. They weren't even sleeping in the same room so that intimate touch made Rose shiver. She tried to control herself.

"What now?" She asked as casual as possible.

He didn't answer. He continue to kiss her and he moved his hands up to her breasts. She gasped and John felt joy, but not satisfied. He wanted to make her suffer in a way, he wanted to prepare her for the things he was going to do to her when they finally reach the point of being together. His right hand stayed where it was, in her breast, and the other changed her place and began to stroked her left thigh. When she wimped he was satisfied enough to stop and asked her about his shirts. At first she looked confused which made him grin, and then she reacted to the question and answered that he'll look a lot better without any shirt at all.

"We are not ready yet, you little minx. But I could get used to making you moan like that" And he left the garden and Rose in peace.

If that's how he was going to play, she would join the game.

That day she locked in her room because it was impossible to be near him without remembering how his hands ran thought her body. She was also thinking about revenge.

She decided to wait a week to see how things would go. She noticed that John took every chance he got to make her wimped, he rose her casually every now and then and those things.

She was ready, she decided to have her revenge. Jackie told her that she was going out all weekend with Tony and Pete to some place called Lucuma, she didn't know where that was but it was perfect to have fun with John she thought.

It was Friday morning, Jackie, Pete and Tony had left the mansion the night before. Rose woke up early in the morning and took a shower. John used to wake up around eleven so she had plenty of time. She messed a bit with her hair and then changed into some pink lingerie and covered herself with a white Oxford shirt that she stole from John's bedroom.

She went downstairs and made tea while she waited for John to wake up.

* * *

**Fine, you can be mad at me this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but now I'm on holidays so I intend to keep on working on this fic maybe a few chapters more...:) and Rose needs to get her revenge too.**


	4. My john, My Doctor

Rose heard John walking downstairs, she hid herself behind a door to surprise him from behind just like he did. She didn't know exactly where she should touch him but she decided she was going to keep her hands from his hips to his hair, she didn't want to spoil all her tricks in this morning.

John walked into the kitchen, and started making coffe. He didn't know if Rose was awake or not, after all they slept in separate rooms and her door was closed. He didn't know if she was awake untill he felt hot air in his neck. Rose stand on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"Morning" Said Rose in a husky voice very seductive. When she heard him tensed under her hot breath in his neck she knew she had to continue with her task. Instead of biting his ear as she did the first and only night they were intimately together she used some of the advice she read in the Cosmo magazine. First she put her hands under his shirt touching his bare chest from behind, he hugged him tight pressing her front with his bum and they took his blue pyjama shirt off. She threw away from them somewhere in the room and then bite his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him but enough for him to know what her plan was. Then she licked his neck slowly making him moan slightly. He didn't want to give in yet, but it was almost impossible to stay in control under her touch. He needed to stop this before it was too late, she had to understand that even though he wanted to do it with her it wasn't the time, or place fr their first time.

He took a deep breath to gain control and confidence and turned around. He gave her the oncoming storm look, or at least he tried to because his eyes where full of desire but steady at the same time. He was holding it, his feelings and wishes.

"What?" She asked innocently surrounding his hips with her hands and pressing them to her "not a big fan of revenge are you?" She knew she succeeded when she felt him against her. All aroused.

"Rose, you know I want this as much as you do but you know as well that today is not it"

"Is not what darling?" said Rose pressing against him even harder. He sighed while he closed his eyes.

"You know..we are not ready for being this intimate with the other"

"Riiight, but I can do this much to calm my hormones, they are going crazy you know. They are shouting at me to do things that I know I probably shouldn't do, and I tell them, but they don't listen" she said pouting.

"Oh I see. So you suggest we... let's say play? instead" He reasoned. She nodded still pouting.

"You asked for it Rose Tyler, you asked for it" He then grabbed her from the waist and took her upstairs snogging her senselessly. With some trouble of course and they almost fall, almost.

Once they were upstairs he pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs in his hips but he untwined them so they were standing face to face. He made his way up to her breasts, his new favorite place, and started touching her there. Sweet and tender, but powerful enough to make her whimper.

"Doc..." She was going to say when his finger came to rest in her mouth. He came closer to her and whispered in his year just like she did to him in the kitchen.

"Shhh..silence Rose, you don't want to wake up the neighbors"

"What neighbors?"

"Well, I don't really know, but it's funnier to see you try to be quiet" He smiled challenging her.

"Are you implying I'm too noisy?" She pretended to be offended.

"Not in the least" He said in a sarcastic tone, giving her a cheeky smile and kissing her again "But I like seeing you struggle"

"Ooooh I see, but you can't be that good my little virgin" She teased.

"This body might have never experienced something similar, but in my head the most dark secrets are sleeping untill the right time cames you know, I am that good"

"Show me then" She challenged.

"Mmm...you wished right" He said rocking his hips to hers. She moaned.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you wanted me happy and safe" She asked with her eyes closed resisting the urge.

"You asked for it remember Rosie?" He kissed her cheeks tenderly and then grabbed her hand. "Come on, I didn't eat breakfast yet" And made their way to the kitchen again to make breakfast to John.

They cuddle in the couch after eating.

"Rose, who am I?" He asked at last. He had been thinking if it was the right way to know if she still thought of him as the other Doctor then he was him, but better.

"You are my John, my Doctor, you'll always be" When she noticed his sad face she added "Not the Doctor I first met, I know that John but you still are him in a way! I'm trying really hard! But I love you, I do"

"You said it! You love me! for myself!" He smiled.

"I do..and this would be the perfect time to say you love me too"

"You know I do Rose"

"Stop it! If you are not him then say it! Like the rest of the human race say it!"

"Rose Tyler, I love you"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I can't promise it won't happen again but I promise to give this an end, don't know if soon or not but still :) I like reviews! I know I don't deserve them but be kind people!**


	5. John's issue

The weekend passed really fast and not much had happened since then. They still slept in separate rooms and they didn't talk about what had happened. Rose went to work from Monday to Friday and didn't have time for him, and John had to work with Pete to get all the documents done.

It was Saturday morning and Rose thought that after their little chat about their feelings he was going to give her what she wanted, what she thought both wanted. She was done waiting for him to make a move but she wasn't going to push things, even if she was dying inside she was going to wait because she was sure he was going to give in this weekend.

They ate lunch and John locked himself in the library of the Tyler's mansion to read some books. Mean while Rose started to think about their future together. She was tired of living with her mom and dad and her little brother Tony in the mansion, she wanted to get out of there and find a nice house where she could play with John whenever she felt like. Also John needed to find a job, maybe in Torchwood or somewhere else, it was up to him. She just wanted him to be happy. But, what made him happy? She didn't know this man as well as she knew the Doctor. She knew he was pretty much like him but he wasn't him as well, she knew he loved her unconditionally and that he had really good hands and mouth but then again he wasn't making a move after their conversation where she told him that he loved him for who he was. She was confused, did he need something else? Should she talk to him, or what? She was ready, she knew it, he knew it, was were they waiting for?

Then she started thinking if they would marry someday, maybe have some children even. Again it was all up to him, she wanted those things someday, she knew, but she could not do them alone. It was a game for two.

Hours had passed since John locked himself in the library and she didn't know what was wrong with him. She didn't want to scary him by being such a horny human, but she didn't know how he felt about this whole situation either, they needed to talk about this, like grown ups.

"Hey there" Rose entered the library and saw him sitting in the sofa reading a biology book.

"Heeey! I haven't seen you in hours"

"Of course you haven't, you've been playing hide and seek with me this whole week and now that we have the weekend for ourselves you lock yourself in the library..."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you alright?" asked Rose, and before he could answer she added "Are _we_ alright?"

"Or course we are alright Rose, why? What is it?"

"I don't understand, am I doing something wrong? Why are you being so distant?"

What was all this? Rose asking him if she had done something wrong? No, she was wonderful as always, what had he done to make her feel this way? Maybe he knew what was upsetting her, the lack of physical contact between them. This was such a mess, he was such a mess. He took Rose's hand in his and made her sit down next to him, he turned a little so they could be in front of each other.

"Rose what is this all about? I thought we agreed that we were going to wait until you were ready and.."

"But I am John, I am ready, I told you I loved you for who you truly are, a better version of the Doctor, him but not him at the same time, a part of him, the good in him, the human part of him and I love that, all of you. So I'm not the one who is not ready, we are just waiting for you"

John was embarrassed. She was right, she had opened his eyes and showed him the truth. It was overwhelming, he loved her, that was obvious, he wanted this it was clear as water as well, but he didn't know if he could do it. It had been so long, and now there was nothing that stopped them, except him. Suddenly the pressure became to much and tears showed up in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of Rose, but he couldn't help the tears.

"I just want you to know that you can trust me. If you don't want this just tell me, or if you have any questions or if you want to talk about it anything John I need to know what's going on in your head when it's about us"

"Right" He said.

She waited for him to continue but when he didn't she had to do something.

"So?" said she while she put her hand in one of his knees. He raised his head to look at her in the eyes.

"It's just so stressful, I want to be with you in that way Rose, I really do you have to believe me, but I don't know how to do those things anymore. Everything I did these past few days, I don't know what was I thinking. Being human it's not like being Time Lord at all, but I'm not, as you know, a full human. I've got a Time Lord mind and..." He sighed "Listen to me! Just listen, I'm a mess. Why are you still here listening to this?"

"Because I love you"

"You keep saying that and-"

"Because it's true, you know I do" John took Rose's hands in his and smiled at her "so you are just...scared not confused right?"

"Yes, you could say that. I'm not confused at all, I know I want you"

"Then we'll have to fix that, don't you think?" She said seductively , he looked at her bewildered "Oh, come on John I know you are good at flirting, you know you are a heart-breaker too"

"Huh, are you the one who's going to fix me?"

"Maybe I am"

"Thank you" He loved Rose for waiting for him and caring for him. He felt so alive and safe when she was around "So, what's the first step my beautiful teacher"

Rose laughed "It's a bit late, I guess mum is cooking dinner, but I think I've got an idea. What would you say if we slept together? I mean, in the same room, just sleep nothing else. Sharing rooms could help you getting used to this whole idea of being near me. And tomorrow we could go to those activities for couples! and-"

"Activities for couples? Could this get even more domestic?" He teased.

"Came on, let's eat something and go to bed" She smiled while she stood up.

* * *

The next few chapter will be about how Rose comes up with ideas to help John with his issue. This was more fluffy than the others, I didn't want to finish this yet it didn't feel right. Yes, this was shorter than the others but my goal is to have the next chapter ready fo this weekend. I'm not making promises but still, I'll try. :)


	6. Helping John

It was getting late, Jackie was making dinner tonight. She insisted on cooking something and being like a family for a change and no one was to argue with her. Pete wasn't in the mood because of all the paper work that he had to do this week, John was watching Nemo with Tony Tyler and Rose was in her bedroom, laying in bed thinking, as usual. Sometimes she thought she mulled things over a bit too much but then again, this was not a situation she was familiar with yet and she needed to spend hours thinking and thinking about different possibilities and how to work things out with this new man in her life that wasn't so new at the same time.

She remembered what John told her about needing time to consume their love and she was willing to do that for him. They had acted on their feelings their first night together but that was definitely without thinking, all her memories where fuzzy and they didn't even get the chance to cherish each other, enjoy touching each other! That night was about finishing with the eternal longing, it was about sex, not love-making. But obviously it was sex _with_ the person she loved.

But what could she do to help him? To assure him everything was going to be alright. She had promised "couple activities" but such as what? Now she was panicking, no ideas equals no solution to his problem and she really wanted him to feel comfortable around her. Certainly foreplay wasn't bothering him much she thought as she recall the last few days. And everything lead to one thing only, she needed him to open up with her and talk to her, tell her what he wanted, she knew that this new version of the Doctor was not going to give much trouble if she asked him to talk. Maybe it was time to stop this separate room thing and start sharing with the other. She knew that she would have to open to him as well if she expected him to do so. And she was more than ready, like any woman.

"Dinner is ready!" Jackie called from downstairs. Rose was really comfortable in her bed to get out o there, this day was so boring she felt the atmosphere filled with laziness. She was thinking about skipping dinner until a more than just familiar face popped from the door.

"Rose, your mum said something about she was the one who cooked and wants you down right now.. She sent me to get you"

"I'm to tired to go down!" She growled from her bed.

"Oh, come on! That's because you did nothing all day besides laying in bed"

When she didn't answer he went to her bed and kneeled next to her bed. "Rose, you are going to make your mum upset. Come, I'll take you on horseback"

She giggled "You sure? I'm 20 years old you know? I'm not little Tony"

"I know that! Now stop talking and ride me downstairs" With that he gave her one of his sultry looks.

Once downstairs Pete was trying to get Tony to sit down in a chair but when he saw Rose in the Doctor's back he stood up and went jumping to where they were.

"I want a horse to! It's my turn now!" He cried.

Jackie looked annoyed with her daughter and her boyfriend's behavior "Oh you two stop that! Now Tony will be crying the whole night until he rides your back!"

"Mum, John will play with Tony later. All right Tony? Tomorrow morning first thing"

"Promise?" The little boy asked the Doctor with huge blue eyes.

"Yes, promise. But your promise me that you'll eat all the food tonight. I don't want little boys crying because they don't want to eat their food okay?"

"Yes, Doctor sorry" said Tony pouting.

* * *

After dinner, which the Doctor had to congratulate Jackie because he thought it was going to be awful and was quite the contrary, he went to his room to get ready for bed. It was early but he didn't have much to do anyways.

He hadn't spoken to Rose much after the day she told him she was going to help him. He was so happy to have her by his side. But he couldn't forget all he lost, and something that had been in his head for a while now, he couldn't relax when he thought about the physical intimacy Rose was expecting from him. His body was ready, that was pretty clear but his mind, oh his mind was really a mess and was shouting at him that he won't be good enough or worst, that he'll hurt her and she would eventually go away. That can't happened, he thought, I'll be ready enough when the time comes. And with that thought he went straight to bed.

"This isn't working. Not at all" Four hours and he felt like he could run a marathon. Jackie's food was to blame he told himself. He was sure she did something to his food. What now? He was not going to spend the whole night laying in bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. He knew what he needed, he didn't want to face it.

Rose was sleeping without having much trouble as his companion for life, her dreams where sweet and nice. Nothing seemed to get in between her and her dreams except the shy man on her door.

knock knock.

Rose woke up slowly and saw John standing in the doorway. "Heey" She said in a sleepy voice "What are you doing up so late? Wait what time is it?" She looked at her mobile in the night table next to her bed, it said 1 in the morning. Great!

"I-I couldn't sleep actually. I'm sorry I woke you, I shouldn't have. I'll just go back to my bedroom and.."

"You are such a sweety" She chuckled "Come here" She pointed to the spot beside her in the bed.

She let him get under the covers, it was chilly at night in London. At the very moment he got into bed with her she could feel him tense. He didn't know where to look, what to do with his hands, what to say. He was really awkward and very human.

She turned his head to hers and crashed her lips to his to kiss him slowly, almost painfully. When it ended his face spoke for himself, he was terrified. She needed to clarified this and she proceed to speak him as tender as she could.

"John, I don't want to hurry you, you should know that. I love you, and I'm ready to help you as long as you help_ me_ understand what you need, what you want, yeah? You can trust me with anything"_  
_

"Rose, you know me as the self-confident full of ego man with his suit who's not weak even for a minute. I'm still a bit of that man but now I'm human! I was not human, imagine you change and you are not human anymore, and now you are Time Lord or another specie"

"That would drive me mad" She confessed.

"I'm glad you understand that" He smiled and relaxed just a little "I need time, patience and a lot of love from my girl" He waited and then asked "Can I call you like that? I've already claimed you, maybe not physically, but-"

"I'm yours, even if it take us years to get to claim each other physically understood?" He nodded.

"Now what do I have to do for you to relax when you are around me. We did a lot foreplay before didn't we? What's the problem now?"

"That" He said looking at her for the first time since he entered the room "was my body talking. Now I realized everything that is involved in between. I suck, I'm so sorry you are stuck with me. I don't know what I did to deserve you"

"Are you? Or are you just trying to make me feed your ego" She teased with her tonge poking out in the right corner of her mouth.

"Maybe, but it seems I failed miserably" She laughed. And he was the reason, that made him feel better.

"What do you say if we start by making you feel comfortable when I touch you? I promise to be careful" She suggested.

"I don't know" He said rubbing his big brown eyes.

"Let me try at least" She waited "Please" And put on her poppy dog eyes.

"How?"

"Well,your problem it's mostly the whole naked together thing isn't it? Let me show you how it would be"

"Rose I'm not so sure.."

"We'll keep our underwear yeah? Please let me try" She whispered.

John wasn't completely comfortable with the idea but maybe, just maybe, Rose was right on this one. He needed to see things a little more simple and stop thinking so much when it came to them.

"Take a deep breath" She commanded but she still had sweet in her voice. He did as he was told and let himself relax a little.

"This is new for me too so don't worry, we are together in this one"

*Rose made him sit down on the center of the bed, it was a big bed so it wasn't a problem. She sat behind him and pulled his shirt down from his shoulder reveling just his shoulder and neck. She started kissing those spots slowly, carefully. She wanted him to feel loved. As she touched him his head went back with his eyes closed allowing her better access to his neck. Her right hand moved down to where his leg met his hip and slowly caressed there. He sighed he was less tense than when she suggested this idea of hers.

When she was sure he was enjoying this as much as she was she started fiddling with the hem of his shirt and then pulled him out of his pyjama shirt. Rose started massaging his shoulders and then moved her hands all the way down his body until she reached his trousers.

"Let me take those off too" He looked at her in disbelief but then gave up and let her do it.

She kissed the back of his neck and then trailed a line of sweet and full of love kisses down his spine. He shivered.

"Rose, before you continue, I'll like this more if..." He stopped. She was really sad that he couldn't just trust her like she did with him but she also knew this was a new world for him and he asked her to be patient. She hugged him from behind, she knew he liked that and said in between kisses.

"Go on, say it. Ask for it and you'll have it. I can't continue if you don't talk to me. Whenever you feel unsure about something just remember that I, Rose Tyler, love you"

"I'll feel more comfortable if you took off your pyjamas too" He said in almost a whisper.

"Fair enough" And with not much ado she started pulling her pyjama top. She looked at him and saw him staring at her movements "Why don't you undress me? I did it to you"

He didn't answer so she took his hands and lead them to the hem of her top "You did it once you know? Maybe we weren't ourselves at that moment but we did have sex. You need to get over it, It'll take time but you need to understand that" She smiled so it didn't sound as rough as it did.

"Right" He took her shirt off and then her pyjama bottom. She was still wearing a bra which he thought it was strange but he was glad too.

"I was too tired to take them off" She explained. John laughed and asked her what to do next.

"Lay on your lovely tummy"

"Tummy? Who am I, little Tony boy?"

"Believe me, you'll get more attention from me than my poor little brother. Besides, I wouldn't be doing all of this to him, now would I?" she started playing with his boxers now. Her fingers where cold for the skin he hid in there. He shuddered once more and she smiled proud of herself.

"I guess not" And he did as she asked.

This lovely young lady that he liked very much knew how to give a great massage he thought. In less than five minutes he was purring like a cat, and he once said he hated them. Well, in her eyes, he was pretty much like one.

"So you like this" She assumed.

"Mmmm...remind me to make this up to you sometime"

"I will, but now, talk"

"About what exactly?"

"Anything...everything" She laughed "Why were you so tense? It can't be just because of us being together so go on, let it out"

This girl who knew him so very well.

"I lost the TARDIS, as you must know I don't feel her anymore. That makes me more human I suppose. But I'm not completely happy about it. I mean yes, I've got you and your love and I can spend the rest of my life with you which I thought impossible from the beginning but it hurts so much, Rose, not to have her with me. And being human! I-I don't know how to feel about it. My body might be human but my mind isn't and I keep thinking I'm a freak. I'm in the middle I'm not black, I'm not white...I don't want to be grey Rose! You are white, so pure and inocent, all full of life and I was black, all the opposite. Now I'm closer to white but not enought"

"You feel...you feel you are not enough?"

He sniffed. He was so weak he thought. Rose deserved better. Much more than him.

"Shhh shhh it's okay, let it out" She rolled so she was next to him and she hold him while he broke right there, in her bed, in front of her. He took care of her and now it was her turn. She wanted to make him heal.

After what seemed like an hour later, and it was, he rolled on his back.

"Are you feeling better?you can take your time really, I won't go anywhere"

"I know, I'm not alright, not this time. I'm sad, broken even" He kissed her in the lips firmly "It feels nice when you touch me, you made me break down and let all out and now I feel better. But I just want to see you while you touch me. If you don't mind" He grabbed her by the waist and made her straddle him.

"Keep going, please"

* * *

"Will I be able to make the same to you someday? soon I hope..." He asked.

"I promise, now it'll be easier because we'll be sharing my bedroom"

"Are we?"

"I think it's the best. You'll get use to it"

"I'm sure I will" He sighed, all that touching wasn't helping his self-control "aren't you tired? I can hold you in my arms untill you fall asleep...I would love to do that for you" He was playing with the hairs in the back of his neck.

"I'll be my pleasure. But do behave" She warned.

"I can't promise anything, after all that teasing you just did my hormones are reacting"

And there they laid in bed together under the covers, in underwear holding each other until morning.

* * *

**This was exhausting! Almost 3.000 words, I never do that! It was my way of paying you all back for the long wait :) **

**I love love love love looooove**** reviews they make me so damn happy!**


	7. Little something

So... This is a little thing I had in mind for almost ... well for a long time but I don't think I'm finishing this, this moth and that's why I decided to just upload what I had and leave the rest for another time.. I got stuck okay?! And that's normal :( I also have a lot of things going around in real life.. I'll just leave it here for a little while and maybe I'll continue later on ... you can't imagine how sorry I am

* * *

John woke up early in the morning and found himself alone in bed. He was very disappointed, he thought that after the night he sheared with Rose she would at least be there to watch him open his eyes. Actually he had imagine a lot about that morning but none of his scenarios consisted on Rose not being in bed with him.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom, and the first thing he saw made his heart skip a bit. Right there in the mirror, written with red lipstick was a message for him.

_"I was hungry, meet me in the kitchen, always yours xoxo"_

The Doctor washed his teeth, just in case he was thinking of saying good morning properly like the couple they were, and he also fixed his hair. He knew how Rose loved his hair, he saw her in many occasions staring at it and he would imagine all the things she might have thought of doing to his lovely brown hair.

"There you are sleeping beauty! I thought I'll have to go and wake you up myself" Rose was lovely, as always. In her light-pink pyjama shorts and white shirt and a loose pony tail that suit her perfectly. He approached her and kissed her lovingly.

Without breaking apart from the embrace she said "What was that for?"

"That, Rose Tyler, was for last night" He moved his mouth to whisper in her ear "I can still feel your hands all over me" He felt her shiver and smiled against her neck.

Still in the embrace Rose asked "Are you hungry? I made breakfast"

"Well look at that! Me, eating breakfast made by Rose Tyler in her mother's house with windows and carpets, under a roof. I'm loving it!"

Rose thought that this was more like his old self, and she was happy to see him all "Doctor like" again.

She sat next to him on the kitchen table and ate enjoying his presence.

"Rose..." He was staring at her. She could tell he was thinking if telling her what was on his mind was a good idea or not.

"Yes?" She asked as open as she could.

"Since we are trying new things to..help me get comfortable with our current relationship I was thinking maybe we could try something I read on the internet?"

"Something you read? Of course, that's very you"

"Yes well, I'm still me and all that" A huge smile spread all over his face.

"What is it about?"

"It's a game"

"I love games" She smiled sweetly.

"It's called _too hot_ as I understand, It's a game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser"

Rose was astonished with this game of the doctor's. She didn't see that coming, not in a million years. But here she was and he was asking he to play with him. It was worth a try.

"Okay, but I have to remind you I'm a hell of a kisser" She warned playfully.

"Oh rose, nine hundred years and you would think I learned something about kissing"

"Should we start now?" And there was that smile of hers.

"Let me wash my teeth first, if we are doing this we are going to do it right"

* * *

They sat on the bed in their bedroom. Watching each other, hoping the other would start to move or do something.

"You should stars since you are more experienced than me" he said trying to hide his own excitement.

"I thought you were the one with 900 years of experiences. But okay, since you are trying that hard"

Rose moved closer to him, she thought of putting her right hand on his neck and caressing his leg with her left hand but she remembered the game didn't allow contact between her and the Doctor, and she wasn't going to be the one who lose.

She knew the Doctor was the tender type, even thought sometime he could go faster and do thing a bit roughly at the end of the day he was a sucker for cheesy love, all she had to do was kiss him tenderly until he gave up and wanted to take things faster hopefully.


End file.
